La Hija de la Exterminadora
by xxelysianluck
Summary: AU-OOC-Adaptación- Sakura es la hija de una exterminadora. Sasuke un típico adolescente con sus conflictos hormonales. Distintos propósitos: ella, exterminar al vampiro que se metió con su mejor amiga; él, lograr que ella lo mire como algo más a un amigo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Como ya todos deben saber, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, no a mí, a Masashi Kishimoto y no es ningún pariente mío para pedirle más sasusaku -algo de lo que me sigo lamentando - Tampoco me pertenece esta historia, le pertenece a Meg Cabot. Yo sólo a adapté sin fines de lucro alguno^w^

Advertencias- AU y OOC por ahí alguna que otra palabra "fuerte". Pero es todo.

* * *

La hija de la exterminadora.

Capítulo 1

Sakura's Pov

El corazón me late al ritmo de la música. Noto el bajo en el pecho: pum, pum. A causa de la neblina producida por la nieve carbónica y los haces de luz intermitente que caen desde el techo de la discoteca, es difícil distinguir algo en la estancia, plagada de cuerpos que se contorsionan.

Sin embargo, sé que él está aquí. Lo percibo.

Por eso agradezco esta confusión de cuerpos a mi alrededor. Me mantienen fuera del alcance de sus ojos… y de sus sentidos. De otro modo, ya habría olfateado mi presencia. Detectan el olor del miedo a varios metros de distancia.

Pero no estoy asustada. Qué va.

Bueno. A lo mejor, un poco.

En todo caso, llevo conmigo mi ballesta Excalibur Vixen 86 m/s con una flecha Easton XX75 de cincuenta centímetros de longitud (reemplacé la punta original, de oro, por otra de fresno tallada a mano). Ya la he amartillado, y sólo me hace falra ejercer una leve presión con el dedo para disparar.

Nunca sabrá qué lo alcanzó.

Y con suerte, tampoco ella.

Lo importante es conseguir un ángulo de tiro despejado –lo cual va a ser difícil en medio de esta muchedumbre- y no desperdiciar la flecha. Es muy probable que tenga una sola oportunidad. O doy en el blanco… o me convierto en diana.

«Apunta siempre al pecho –me decía mi madre-. Es la parte más voluminosa del cuerpo, la zona a la que es más sencillo dirigir el tiro. Desde luego, si eliges el pecho en lugar de un muslo o un brazo, lo más probable es que la herida resulte mortal… De poco te va a valer herir a tu enemigo. Lo único que cuenta es acabar con él.»

A eso he venido aquí esta noche. A acabar con él.

Es evidente que Ino va a odiarme si descubre lo que va a ocurrir… si se entera de que voy a ser yo quien lo haga.

¿Pero qué otra cosa podría esperarse? No es posible que crea que me voy a quedar sentada sin hacer nada mientras observo cómo arruina su vida.

«He conocido a un chico –me anunció hoy, entusiasmada, mientras, a la hora de comer, aguardábamos en la fila del mostrador de las ensaladas-. Dios, Sakura, no te imaginas lo guapo que es. Se llama Satoshi. Tiene los ojos más azules que hayas visto en tu vida»

Lo que la mayor parte de la gente no advierte en Ino es que, bajo ese aspecto –por decirlo con claridad- de atolondramiento, late el corazón de una amiga de verdad. A diferencia del resto de las chicas de Konoha Gakuen, Ino jamás me a puesto una mala cara por el hecho de que mi padre no sea un director general o un cirujano plástico.

Vale, vale. Es cierto que, cuando habla, no hago caso de las tres cuartas partes de lo que dice, pues, en general, su conversación toca temas que no me interesan, como cuánto le costó un bolso de Prada que compró en Saks aprovechando la liquidación de fin de temporada o qué tatuaje piensa hacerse en el nacimiento de la espalda la próxima vez que vaya a Cancún.

Sin embargo, aquello me llamó la atención.

-Ino –le fije-, ¿y qué pasa con Gaara?

Es que, desde que al fin Gaara logró reunir el valor necesario para invitarla a salir, él es lo único en lo que Ino ha pensado a lo largo de este año. Bueno, él y las rebajas de Prada o los tatuajes en la espalda.

-Eso se ha acabado –contestó Ino mientras comenzaba a servirse lechuga-. Esta noche voy a salir con Satoshi; me lleva al Swig. Dice que nos van a dejar entrar: está en la lista vip.

No fue precisamente que ese tipo, quien fuera, dijese estar en la lista vip de la discoteca más exclusiva y moderna del centro de Konoha lo que provocó que se me erizaran los cabellos de la nuca.

A ver si me explico: Ino es muy guapa. Si a alguien le pasa que se le presenta un desconocido que resulta pertenecer a la lista vip más codiciada de la ciudad, ese alguien es Ino.

Lo que me alucinó fue, en realidad, lo de Gaara. Y es que Ino adora a Gaara. Son la pareja perfecta del instituto. Ella es hermosísima, él es un as de los deportes… Lo suyo es la quintaesencia del amor adolescente.

Fue por ese motivo por lo que no me cuadró lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Ino, ¿cómo puedes decir que entre Gaara y tú ya no hay nada? -inquirí—Estáis juntos desde siempre –o, al menos, desde que yo llegué a Konoha Gakuen, en septiembre, momento en el que Ino fue la primera (y, hasta la fecha, podría decirse casi que la única) de la clase en dirigirme la palabra-, y el baile de fin de curso este fin de semana.

-Lo sé –respondió Ino, con un suspiro feliz-. Voy con Satoshi.

-Sato…

Me di cuenta en ese momento. Quiero decir, me di cuenta de todo.

-Ino –le dije-, mírame.

Ella bajó los ojos… porque no soy muy alta. Pero, como decía mi madre, también soy rápida, y lo vi todo de repente. Vi lo que tenía que haber visto desde el principio: ese brillo levemente vidrioso en los ojos, la expresión adormecida, la boca lacia, síntomas que, con los años, he aprendido a identificar.

No podía creerlo. Él había llegado hasta mi mejor amiga. Hasta mi única amiga.

En fin. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Sentarme y permitir que se la llevase?

Esta vez no.

Imagino que pensarás que ve a una chica con una ballesta en la pista de baile de la discoteca más famosa de Konoha no es algo que vaya a pasar desapercibido. Pero, claro, al fin y al cabo se trata de Konoha. Además, esta gente se lo está pasando muy bien y no tiene tiempo de fijarse en mí. Incluso…

Dios. Es él. Por increíble que me parezca, lo estoy viendo en carne y hueso.

A su hijo, más bien.

Es más guapo de lo que me había imaginado. Cabellos dorados, ojos azules, armoniosos labios de estrella de cine y una espalda de un kilómetro de ancho. Es alto, también; aunque, en fin, si los comparo conmigo, todos los chicos me parecen altos.

De todos modos, si es como su padre, entonces creo que lo he conseguido. Que por fin lo he conseguido.

Imagino. Todavía no…

Oh, no. Ha notado que lo estoy mirando. Se vuelve hacia mí…

Ahora o nunca. Estoy levantando la ballesta.

«Adiós, Satoshi Drake. Adiós para siempre.»

Pero justo en el momento en que tengo el triángulo blanco de su camiseta en la mirilla, ocurre algo inaudito: un repentino estallido de color rojo cereza se materializa en la zona a la que estaba apuntando.

Claro que todavía no he apretado el gatillo.

Y los de su raza, que yo sepa, no sangran.

-¿Qué pasa, Satoshi? –le pregunta Ino, bailando a su alrededor.

-¡Maldición! –veo que Satoshi lanza una mirada aturdida, desde la mancha escarlata de su camiseta hasta el rostro de Ino.-. Alguien me ha disparado.

Es cierto. Alguien le ha disparado.

Pero no he sido yo.

Y hay algo que tampoco tiene sentido. Está sangrando.

No es posible.

Sin saber que hacer, abrazo a la Vixen y me oculto tras una columna cercana. Necesito recomponerme, planear el próximo movimiento. Lo que sucede es irreal. Es imposible que me haya equivocado con respecto a él. He investigado. No me cabía duda: el hecho de que esté en Konoha… que, de entre toda la gente, haya elegido a mi mejor amiga… la expresión aturdida en el rostro de Ino… todo.

Todo excepto lo que acababa de pasar.

Y yo estaba allí, mirando. Tenía un tiro inmejorable, y lo he desperdiciado.

Así es. Si sangra, pertenece a la raza humana. ¿O no?

Sin embargo, si es humano y acaban de dispararle, ¿por qué sigue de pie?

Dios.

Lo peor de todo es que… me ha visto. Estoy segura de haber sentido se mirada de reptil. ¿Qué hará ahora? ¿Vendrá a por mí? Si viene, la culpa será toda mía. Mamá me dijo que nunca hiciese esto. Siempre me advirtió que un cazador jamás debe salir solo. ¿Por qué no le he hecho caso? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Claro, ése es el problema. No he usado la cabeza. He permitido que mis emociones tomaran la delantera. No podía permitir que le ocurriera a Ino lo que le ocurrió a mamá.

Y ahora voy a pagar por ello.

Igual que mamá.

Agazapada, sumida en la angustia, trato de no imaginar la reacción de papá cuando la policía de Tokyo toque el timbre de nuestra puerta a las cuatro de la mañana para pedirle que vaya a la morque a identificar el cuerpo de su hija. Tendré la garganta abierta, y a saber cuantas atrocidades más habrá padecido mi maltrecho cuerpo. Y todo porque no me quedé en casa a redactar mi trabajo para la asignatura de la señora Kinomoto-san, Historia de Japón (tema: La Guerra de Sengaku y sus efectos, dos mil palabras, a doble espacio, para el lunes), como debería.

La música cambia de estilo. Oigo a Ino chillar:

-Pero ¿adónde vas?

Oh, no. Viene hacia mí.

Y además, quiere que sepa que viene. Está jugando comigo… tal y como su padre jugó con mi madre antes de que le hiciera… bueno, lo que le hizo.

Luego se produce un extraño sonido, una especie de «¡puf!», seguido por un nuevo «¡maldición!».

«¿Qué está pasando?»

-Satoshi –la voz de Ino tiene un matiz de incredulidad-. Alguien te está lanzando… ¡salsa de tomate!

¿Cómo? ¿Acaba de decir «salsa de tomate»?

Y después, cuando me doy vuelta para echar un vistazo a lo que Ino acaba de indicar, lo veo.

No a Satoshi. Al que le ha disparado.

Y me cuesta creer lo que ven mis ojos.

¿Qué hace él aquí?

* * *

¡Hola Gente de Fanfiction!

¿Cómo la están pasando? ^__^

Yo bien, aquí, intentando subir este condenado fanfic -y creo que no voy por buen camino-

Dios, creo que si sigo intentando subir un fic me voy a volver vieja. ¡Ya me salió una arruga!

Bueno, bueno. Dejando mi vejez de lado, ¿qué les pareció mi idea? No se si conocen este cuento, pero me pareció genial idea hacer una versión Sasusaku y bueno, con respceto al GaaIno... no se me ocurría otra pareja. Primero pensé en hacerlo NaruHina, pero no daba la personalidad para Hinata, aunque si para Naruto, la de Hinata era muuuuy diferente. Entonces pensé en Ino y Sai, pero no me gusto a Sai de mejor amigo de Sasuke y Shikamaru nada que ver acá.

Pero bueh...xP

Si lograron pasar por acá **¡¡¡¡dejen reviews!!!! **Acepto cualquier crítica, ya sea constructiva, destructiva o me quieran asesinar por la horrible idea de subir este fic. -También valen amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, un foto de mi abuela en tanga, lo que sea-!

Ya no los molesto más.

Sayonara!

Dзcaagoиo. *w*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Ni Naruto ni la historia me pertenecen, son exclusiva propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Meg Cabot, respectivamente.

Advertencias- AU y OOC

* * *

La hija de la exterminadora.

Capítulo 2

Sasuke's Pov

Todo es culpa de Gaara. Él fue quien dijo que debíamos seguirlos esta noche.

Yo le respondí:

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hay algo malo en ese tío —repuso Gaara.

Es imposible que Gaara haya podido darse cuenta de eso. Drake apareció de la nada en el apartamento de Yamanaka, la noche anterior. Y Gaara no le conocía. ¿Cómo es posible que sepa algo de él, siquiera un poco?

Cuando se lo señalé, él contestó:

—Tío, ¿pero tú lo has visto bien?

Tengo que admitir que Gaara tiene un poco de razón. Porque el tipo ese parece haber salido directamente de un catálogo de ropa o algo así. A na die le inspira confianza alguien tan —digamos— perfecto.

Con todo, a mí no me va eso de seguir a la gente por ahí. No me gusta nada. Aun en el caso de que, como dijo Gaara, fuese para evitar que Yamanaka se metiera en problemas. Ya sé que Yamanaka es la novia de Gaara... o ex novia, ahora, gracias a Drake.

Y sí, cierto, no es que ella tenga muchas luces.

Sin embargo, ¿seguirlos a ella y al tío con el que está enrollada? Eso me pareció una pérdida de tiempo aún mayor que el trabajo de dos mil palabras a doble espacio que tengo que presentarle a la señora Kinomoto-san el lunes en clase de Historia de Japón.

Gaara tenía que marcharse y me sugirió que llevase la Beretta de nueve milímetros.

Lo curioso del caso es que, aun siendo una pistola de agua, las réplicas tan conseguidas como ésa están prohibidas en Konoha.

Por eso, hasta el momento, nunca había tenido opor tunidad de usarla mucho. Cosa que Gaara sabía.

Y por ese motivo imagino que siguió insistiendo en lo graciosísimo que sería empapar al tipo. Tenía claro que yo no sería capaz de resistirme.

Lo de la salsa de tomate fue idea mía.

Vale, sí, es una ocurrencia bastante infantil.

¿Pero qué demonios iba a hacer yo un viernes por la noche? Mejor eso que el trabajo de Historia.

En fin, le dije a Gaara que me sumaba a su plan. Siempre que fuese yo el que se encargase de disparar. Gaara aceptó sin dudarlo.

—Es que tengo que enterarme, tío —dijo, meneando la cabeza.

—¿De qué?

—De qué es lo que tiene el tal "_Satoshi-kun"_ —respondió— que yo no tenga.

Bien es cierto que se lo pude haber dicho. Quiero decir, es bastante evidente qué es lo que tiene Drake que Gaara no tenga. Gaara está de buen ver y todo eso, pero no es carne de algún catálogo.

Aun así, no dije nada. Gaara estaba muy afectado con el asunto, y yo, más o menos, comprendía el motivo. Porque Yamanaka Ino es una de esas chicas, ¿entiendes? Una de ésas con gran des ojos celestes y grandes... bueno, me refiero también a otras partes.

Mejor cambiar de tema por consideración a mi hermano, Itachi, quien dice que tengo que dejar de considerar a las mujeres un mero objeto sexual y empezar a ver en ellas a las futuras compañeras que arrimarán el hombro en la inevitable lucha por la supervivencia que habrá de producirse en el Japón postapocalíptico (tema al que Itachi ha consagrado su tesis, dado que presiente que el apocalipsis acaecerá en algún momento de la pró xima década, debido al fanatismo religioso y los desastres medioambientales que asolan el país, circunstancias estas que estuvieron presentes en la caída de Roma y en la de saparición de otras civilizaciones).

Así es como Gaara y yo acabamos en el Swig —por fortuna, el tío de Gaara, Yashamaru, es proveedor de licores de ese local, y gracias a él pudimos entrar, y no sólo eso, sino que, además, no nos obligaron a pasar por el detector de metales— disparándole salsa de tomate a Satoshi Drake con mi réplica de la Beretta de nueve milímetros. Sé que yo tenía que estar en casa concentrado en el trabajo que debía presentarle a la señora Kinomoto-san, pero ¿no es verdad que siempre viene bien divertirse un poco?

Sí que fue divertido ver aquellas manchas rojas es parciéndose por el pecho de Drake. Gaara se rió por primera vez desde que Yamanaka le había mandado aquel mensaje de texto durante la comida en el que le decía que tendría que ir al baile solo, porque ella iría con Drake.

Todo iba a pedir de boca... hasta que vi a Drake mirando una columna situada a un costado de la pista de baile. Allí pasaba algo raro. Teniendo en cuenta la dirección de la que procedía el ataque de salsa de tomate, tendría que habernos mirado a nosotros, sentados en nuestro reservado vip (gracias, tío Yashamaru).

Entonces advertí que había alguien ocultándose de trás. Detrás de la columna, quiero decir.

Y no se trataba de cualquier persona, sino de Haruno Sakura, esa chica nueva y pelirosa de la clase de Historia de Japón, la que no habla con nadie excepto con Yamanaka.

Tiene en las manos una ballesta.

Una ballesta, nada menos.

¿Y cómo diablos ha logrado pasar la ballesta por el de tector de metales? Es imposible que conozca al tío Yashamaru.

En fin, tampoco importa. Lo único que importa es que Drake está observando la columna, tras la cual Sakura se agacha como si creyese que la puede ver a través del cemento. Hay algo en el modo en que la está mirando que me hace... Bueno, todo lo que sé es que quiero que deje de mirarla así.

—Imbécil —murmuro. Sobre todo por Drake. Pero también por mí, un poco. Luego apunto y vuelvo a disparar.

—¡Paf! —exclama Gaara alegremente—. ¿Has visto eso? ¡Justo en el culo!

Eso resulta suficiente para que Drake se fije en noso tros. Se vuelve... y, de repente, me entero de lo que son unos ojos verdaderamente relampagueantes. O sea, como en los libros de Stephen King. Jamás había visto nada parecido.

Pero eso es lo que hay en la cara de Drake, que no aparta la mirada de nosotros. Sus ojos relampaguean, ni más ni menos.

«Vamos —pienso, como si me estuviera dirigiendo a Drake—, venga. Ven aquí, Drake. ¿Quieres pelea? Te vas a encontrar con algo más que salsa de tomate, tío.»

No es muy cierto, la verdad, pero qué más da. Drake no se acerca.

En lugar de ello, desaparece.

No quiero decir que se da media vuelta y que sale de la discoteca.

Quiero decir que el tipo está ahí y que, de pronto... en fin, deja de estar. Por un segundo, la niebla de la nieve carbónica parece intensificarse y, cuando se aclara, ya no hay nadie bailando junto a Ino.

—Toma —digo, poniendo la Beretta en la mano de Gaara.

—¿Pero qué...? —Gaara escudriña la pista de baile—. ¿Dónde está?

Pero yo ya me he puesto en marcha.

—Llévate a Yamanaka —le grito—, y espérame en la entrada.

Gaara masculla una bonita serie de improperios al oírme, pero nadie le presta atención. La música está demasiado alta, y aquí la gente está pasándoselo pero que muy bien. Es decir, si nadie se ha enterado de que le estábamos disparando salsa de tomate a un tío ni de que, por lo de más, el tío en cuestión se ha evaporado como si tal cosa, difícilmente van a fijarse en las palabrotas de Gaara.

Llego a la columna y bajo la vista.

Allí está ella, jadeando como si acabara de correr un maratón o algo así. Se abraza a la ballesta como si ésta fuese un amuleto. No tiene rastro de color en las mejillas.

—Eh —le digo con tranquilidad. No quiero espan tarla.

Pese a lo cual se espanta. Al oír mi voz, se pone en pie de un salto y me clava unos ojos muy abiertos y asustados.

—Oye, cálmate —le digo—. Se ha marchado.

—¿Se ha marchado? —me mira con esos ojos verdes, tan verdes como la piedra de Jade. El terror que hay en ellos es evidente—. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

—Que ha desaparecido —anuncio con un gesto de incredulidad—. He visto cómo te miraba. Y le he disparado.

—¿Que has hecho qué?

Veo que el miedo en su expresión se esfuma con la misma rapidez que el propio Drake. Pero, a diferencia de éste, hay algo que lo reemplaza: la ira. Sakura está muy enojada.

—Dios mío, Sasuke-kun —dice—. ¿Es que estás loco? ¿Tie nes la más mínima idea de quién es ese tío?

—Hmp —le contesto. La verdad es que Sakura se pone muy guapa cuando se enoja. Es increíble que no me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora. Por otro lado, es la primera vez que la veo enojada. Y no me extraña, porque no hay mucho en la clase de la señora Kinomoto-san que pueda provocar algún tipo de emoción—. El nuevo ligue de Yamanaka Ino. Es un presumido. ¿Le has visto los pantalones?

Sakura se limita a sacudir la cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —me pregunta, un tanto pasmada.

—Por lo visto, lo mismo que tú —respondo, echándole un vistazo a la ballesta—. Sólo que tú tienes más potencia de tiro. ¿De dónde la has sacado? Creía que ese tipo de arma estaba prohibida en Konoha.

—Pues mira quién fue a hablar —replica ella, en referencia a la Beretta.

Levanto las manos como si me estuviera rindiendo.

—Hmp. Sólo era salsa de tomate. Pero lo que veo en el extremo de esa flecha no es precisamente una ven tosa. Con eso puedes hacer mucho daño...

—Esa es la idea —dice Sakura.

Y hay tanto rencor en su voz —mamá sigue animán donos a Itachi y a mí a usar un lenguaje menos directo para expresarnos— que lo capto enseguida. Como si lo es tuviera viendo.

Drake es su ex.

Tengo que admitir que, ahora que me he dado cuenta, me siento un poco raro. O sea, porque me gusta Sakura. Es bastante lista —nunca falla cuando la señora Kinomoto-san le hace preguntas en clase—, y la verdad es que el hecho de que esté siempre con la tonta de Ino prueba que no es una insensible. La mayor parte de las chicas de Konoha Gakuen procuran ignorar a Ino, sobre todo desde que circuló por el Instituto aquella foto hecha con un teléfono móvil en la que podía observarse lo que Gaara y ella habían estado ha ciendo en el baño en cierta fiesta.

En mi opinión, nada malo.

Sin embargo, estoy un poco decepcionado. Habría dicho que alguien como Sakura tendría mejor gusto y no saldría con una persona como Satoshi Drake.

Lo cual viene a demostrar que lo que Itachi dice sobre mí es cierto: lo que me falta por saber de mujeres podría llenar el río Shinano.

* * *

¡Hola!

Disculpen si hay algo como "ho la" así, separado. No se porqué se separan algunas palabras... Intenté corregirlos todos pero seguro que algunos me quedaron ;P

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. ¡Dejen reviews!

Sayo!

Dзcaagoиo. *w*


End file.
